Draco' Prophecy Ginny's Love
by Bel Mel
Summary: H.P. vs Voldermort. A new prophecy, about Draco Malfoy? But Draco has other ideas, ideas involving the youngest Weasely.
1. When people come together

Disclaimer: If anyone steals it I'll be flattered. If anyone sues, well hell to them. I have $157(Aust.). It just isn't worth it.   
  
Chapt. 1  
  
Ginny woke up to the noises of Pigwigden [Is that his name? I forget]. He kept trying to go through the closed window by ramming it headfirst. *Stupid bird* When she opened the window for him she found a letter. For a moment, she felt the warmth of joy, a nice contrast against the cold morning. It dropped as soon as she recognised the handwriting. Harry's she thought with a sigh. She'd secretly hoped it was from that cute 5th year boy in Raven claw [is that one word?]. She had a pretty good guess about what was in the letter too. It would go something like this Dear Ginny  
  
How's life? Mine's boring as ever! The Dursleys are dotting Dudley as usual. I can't wait for school to start. And Qudditch, [Spelling please anyone?] we'll probably win the house cup this year. I know we'll cream Slytherine [I'm a terrible speller ok? Someone help me!] this year. Tell Ron to write me back ok Gin?  
  
Yours truly, Harry Potter  
  
She really wanted another one of those - not! Aghh! She dumped it on her bed. Since it was already morning she decided to get up for the day.  
  
Just as she was putting on her hand me down shirt from Ron [It was really to long, like a dress but the looseness showed off her figure in a non-slut way] he ran in. "Hey Ginny! I need some Quidditch practice. Can you shoot me some balls?" His face changed when he saw the letter. " Harry sent a letter? Sheesh! Could of told me! Girls" At this he shook his head. As he opened the letter Ginny counted her money. The family was going to Diagon Ally today for school supplies. She spilled her money as Ron shouted out at the top of his lungs "''Hey Mum! Harry's coming over for the rest of break" Oh yay, how wonderful. The Dream Team are back together. At least Herm wouldn't be here (she hopped). Ron had had a crush on her ever since 2nd yr. He had decided to ask her out this year, she knew because of the letters he'd send to Harry about it. Great the rest of the summer was wasted. She knew that Ron would be making fun of her for her crush on Harry. *God! I was in first year and he was a freckin' hero. How was I o know he was such a prat! I mean modest hero, full of angst at the pain of not being able to be accepted. And how long did it take for him to get over Sirius Black? Oh. About two and a half months.*  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped of the bookshop and looked at the list. He still had to get some more robes and a new caldron as he'd messed up a hair slicking potion and all contents now slid up and out of it. Very annoying. Hence he was wearing his hair framing his face. As an offending wind passed by he tucked some behind his ear. He looked around, trying to find his Crabbe. There he was ogling over a new broom stick. Sheesh some guys stared at girls that way, but not him. *Probably a good thing, I don't think any girls would go out with him anyway* Something caught his eye, a flash of red and a glint of glasses, Oh God! Not the Dream Team, this is not what I need. He decided to head into the pet store. He needed more owl food. And besides Crabbe wouldn't miss him.  
  
***  
  
Harry had met up with the Weasleys at Diagon Ally, with all his bags, broomstick, and owl. Now he was going to get books! Ginny felt like screaming! Mrs Weasley could and would spend anything on her favourite adopted son but saved every knut on her own children. She'd promised Ginny a cat to celebrate her becoming a prefect but with Harry inviting himself over things just get forgotten. ". New firebolts are supposed to in by now" Ginny was jolted from her senses when Ron accidentally bumped into her, 'um sorry' he mumbled as he and Harry walked off. Mrs Weasely was already gone and Ginny was left to herself. Who cares about them, she was going to get a cat! The Weasely twins were running a successful business, and as their favourite sister she was promised a substantial sum of money. So she thought *Why not drop in for a family visit?* she thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
Draco had brought the pet food and was making fun of the barn owls when he looked out the window. He watched in horror, Crabbe was a brute, all muscle and not much brains, if any. There was no way he could stand up to Pothead and Weasel. "Damn" *I think I'll sit this one out and see what happens  
  
A/N: What do you think? First Fan Fic ever! By the way if anyone can think  
of something better for DM to do I'm opened for suggestions. Thankies ; 


	2. Birds of a feather fly together

Disclaimer: I realised that if I don't say that none of the characters are mine then some high powered lawyer's gonna come down and sue my butt off.  
  
Chapt. 2  
  
This was probably one of Draco's better ideas as Harry and Ron were planning to do some pretty mean hexes on poor old Crabbe. He wouldn't know what hit him, which was usual. Harry's P.O.V. *Whatever we do to Crabbe he deserves it, I mean he's in Slytherin after all. What's he doing here anyway? Huh? Probably going to try to steal that broomstick. Crabbe, is that his last name or first? Not that it matters anyway*  
  
Luckily for Crabbe it was at this time Hermione walked in to Diagon Alley with her muggle clothes on. She was wearing a tight t-shirt with Hello Kitty on it, [I don't own that either in case your wondering] sandals, and a jean skit coming down to her knees. Harry didn't feel anything apart from being glad to see her but Ron felt tightness in his stomach [as well as other places] at the sight of her suggestively causal clothing. Harry noticed Ron's reaction and wondered why he didn't feel the same way, but then he looked at her. She was pretty but not the best looking girl in school with her frizzy hair and rather flat body compared to other girls her age. She was defiantly nothing compared to Cho. But he never felt that way about her either, he just knew he should.  
  
"Hi guys!" Hermione beamed them a winning smile before she noticed Crabbe cowering against the wall because he hadn't thought to move. Thinking he had started the fight, she proceeded "Why don't we get out of here and get something to eat huh? I herd there was a new café right around here." Crabbe saw his escape and took it gratefully.  
  
***  
  
Draco fingered his falcon necklace, as he watched the episode out front of the broomstick shop, Crabbe wasn't the greatest or most dependable person but he was a friend, something in which Draco was lacking. The necklace was made of white gold with two diamonds set as eyes. The falcon's wings were spread out with its body at an angle. He put it under his robes almost lovingly as he walked outside to find Crabbe.  
  
Flash back: **A white/gold falcon with steely grey eyes, instead of the usual yellow ones, patrolled the countryside of a muggle community. It came down to rest on a shop window much like the one at the pet shop. The lights were on and it stared at them, they weren't like the lamps or fires it had grown up with. Then it heard a sound, it turned to see a middle-aged muggle, fat and bald but seemed friendly enough. "Well what do we have here? Oh you do look like a noble bird don't you?" Then he turned and walked over to get something from behind the counter. It was a small necklace in a box, the man shuffled back over to the bird, which hadn't moved a muscle since coming to a land. "Would you like a closer look? Hmm?" The bird cocked its head, the image of the metal bird reflected in the real bird's eye. What it saw it liked. What it liked it got. That was a basic rule and this was no exception. Before the man even thought to shut the case the bird had snapped the necklace up in its mouth and was off, leaving the man staring** 


	3. My friend and his Raven

Chapt. 3  
  
It was the first week back at Hogwarts and it had so far been rather uneventful for Draco Malfoy. Though that didn't mean he wasn't content as he looked up at the owlery. It was good to get back to school, because with his father in jail, the ministry of magic on his and his mum's back and his mother being overall miserable it was rather tough on him. However, that wasn't the only reason, every bird in here knew him, even Hedwig whom he knew was Harry's. Because he was an animagus, [a falcon for the readers that couldn't quite make the connection] he could understand bird talk quite well. Because of this, he could fully appreciate the massive roar of literally hundreds of assorted owls and other birds belonging to the students and teachers of Hogwarts School. It when something like this "Food, Food Nice Spiders Feed us food Draco Bird friend" [I will also refer to him as 'winged serpent' in the future]. He just resisted calling out to them, as he would have done if he were alone but unfortunately, Filch was with him. "Come on Mr Malfoy, no time for dither dather." Draco nodded curtly and thrust his hand into a bucket full of live wolf spiders, and threw them in the air the way one might throw seed to chickens.  
  
***  
  
Fifth year Hufflepuffs and Griffindors were racing towards Charms class. Ginny walked slower then the rest; after all it'd be the same 'This is a very important year for you with your O.W.L.s coming up' speech that every other teacher had given. A group of late-running Hufflepuffs gave her questioning looks but she didn't care, nothing really seemed to matter any more, and she knew why.  
  
Flash Back **Ginny was walking down Diagon Alley, looking for the pet shop; she would give anything to have a cat. She walked into the shop as an offending breeze made her tuck some of her hair behind one ear. There was no one at the counter but she could hear someone talking, being a Weasely and a Griffindor meant she didn't have much of an inclination to tiptoe around things so she followed the voice out the back. What see saw changed her perspective just a little bit. The owner of the pet shop, she didn't know his name [I don't either] stood over a spider monkey. [which in the magic world was a monkey head and torso with very long fingers on a spider abdomen. It has the eight shiny, red eyes of a spider as well as poisonous fangs] The spider monkey looked very old and grey and didn't hop and skip like others. The shopkeeper put his wand to its head, uttered "pyro sphere", and walked away as the spider monkey was engulfed in a ball of flame. He looked up and saw her; he was completely unfazed by what he just did. "Good morning Miss, how may I help?" He didn't care that something had just died or that he'd just killed it, that was his job. He looked pretty old maybe 50 or 60, he must have done it heaps of times. Was that the kind of person who would kill her when the Great War came about? Some one who just didn't care? Was that the kind of person she'd be? Some one who didn't care as long as it wasn't her? She couldn't stand it. That smile the guy was wearing-that was fake, she couldn't care less about how he felt or his hopes, dreams, ambitions, memories or his friends and family. And she knew he felt the same. *If it was all fake why would you bother at all?* she thought. Well she wasn't going to bother until she found the answer.**  
  
***  
  
Draco's heart soared as high as he did. [plz no 'smart' comments, it's a figure of speech] He was just doing a general sweep of the grounds when he saw Professor Snape escort a student to the dark forest for their detention duties. He came down for a closer look.  
  
Ginny watched the outline of Snape's back and gasped in surprise as a white/gold falcon landed on his shoulder. Snape sensed her discomfort and whispered something to the falcon. It flew up, circled, came to rest on Ginny's arm and lightly nipped her on the ear.  
  
Snape's P.O.V.: *Miss Weasely has changed, perhaps she has learnt the lesson of death? Maybe some new friends wouldn't be taken the wrong way? Mr Malfoy could be one of those. I feel some need to protect both of them, and although they are clearly on different sides, can somehow the lines of good and evil be blurred? And maybe their fate not be black or White? I have known since his first year of Draco's ability, he showed me willingly though I would have guessed sooner or later. I did not tell the other teachers or the headmaster because I am unsure of how they would respond, how ever it might be wise to confine in Miss Weasely, after all give a child a secret and tell them to keep it one and it won't last a day, give the same child another secret and say nothing afterwards and they will keep it of their own free will. I hardly think I need to tell her how important this is. Still I will have to consult the winged snake first*  
  
a/n ok that was a bit heavy, I know but it doesn't come out right otherwise [Like it came out right then!]{Oh shut up}  
  
***  
  
Brenna sat next to Edwin for Charms. They weren't particularly good friends but they got along well. They were in opposite houses, he was in Hufflepuff and she was a Ravenclaw. He was a good looking guy; a rather build with puppy dog brown eyes and messy chocolate coloured hair, while she had a pale body with curves in all the right places, her long black hair pulled carefully back into a pony tail and eyes matching the colour of her house. She could really come to like him if he let her but he was so cold, she took no offence from it as he was like that to everyone, it was as if he had resolved never to let anyone inside ever again. Little did she know that's exactly what he had done.  
  
a/n: just introducing some new ppl, they'll be real important later. I  
PROMISE 


End file.
